rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 93.1 Talespinner
(12:42:18 AM) Lianst: so plan? (12:43:46 AM) Niet: Priceless can take the lead, the town goes her way. Niet'll play backup? (12:44:23 AM) Priceless: well, any thoughts on how to put the mental screws to him? (12:44:49 AM) Niet: Play it by ear. (12:44:55 AM) Niet: I'm not sure what you want from him really. (12:45:23 AM) Niet: Total conversion isn't that hard, but if you don't want such yet, then it's up to you. (12:45:27 AM) Priceless: mostly, he's an obstacle to her, though she certainly wouldn't mind having him as a toy or pet. (12:46:33 AM) Niet: If that's the route you want to go, though it might cause trouble with Lookshy. (12:46:57 AM) Niet: Wait, Emerald can teach charms with wishes, right? (12:47:12 AM) Niet: So you could grant him shapeshift to assume his old form if you want to play it subtle. (12:49:55 AM) Priceless: hmm (12:50:00 AM) Priceless: gimme a moment (12:53:58 AM) Priceless: alright, well, let's wing it, just to be on the safe side, I'll have some food laced with some of priceless' drugs with her. (12:54:53 AM) Lianst: k... (1:01:38 AM) Priceless: so where do we find him? (1:01:49 AM) Lianst: what are you doing to find him? (1:03:36 AM) Priceless: Niet? any suggestions? (1:04:11 AM) Niet: Make a story about a legendary story hidden in some forest somewhere. (1:04:19 AM) Niet: Let it spread out as rumors. (1:04:44 AM) Priceless: alright, miss manipulation, do your work (1:05:14 AM) Lianst: ...a story about a legendary story? (1:05:39 AM) Priceless: a rumor (1:06:24 AM) Lianst: ok manipulation+socialize (1:07:31 AM) Niet: No, a full fledged story. (1:08:00 AM) Priceless: but it would function like a rumor, socially (1:11:59 AM) Niet: "There's a story more beautiful and poignant than any before, containing secrets of the Realm's lies" and go on about the anathema who wrote it, without the aid of any magic, in honor of her fallen lover, and the wyld hunt, who having slain the anathema in a certain forest made sure to hide the story and how all but one later killed themselves, so that its beauty would never corrupt any from the truth of the immaculate faith. The (1:12:13 AM) Niet: Something like that, laced with just enough clues that someone interested and clever could derive a real location. (1:12:25 AM) Niet: Spread it around anonymously, using several disguises from a dozen locations. (1:12:26 AM) Lianst: same pool (1:12:27 AM) Niet: Stunt? (1:12:29 AM) Lianst: 2 (1:13:12 AM) Niet: Conviction channel, max second excellency (1:13:15 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (1:13:15 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 6 10 7 1 1 9 3 10 (1:13:22 AM) Niet: 14 (1:18:33 AM) Lianst: perception+socialize+spies (1:25:16 AM) Priceless: (3 succ) (1:25:19 AM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (1:25:19 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 6d10: 4 8 2 6 6 10 (1:25:28 AM) Priceless: (6) (1:27:13 AM) Niet: `roll 11d10 (1:27:13 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 11d10: 2 4 7 8 8 6 4 7 5 9 9 (1:27:22 AM) Niet: (6) (1:28:33 AM) Lianst: you hear about how a bunch of solars defeat a massive wyld hunt expedition in the general area you setup (1:32:46 AM) Priceless: do they sound like the ones from lookshy? (1:33:11 AM) Niet: .... Are they the solars we have? Or are we only at two? (1:33:15 AM) Niet: Or was it one? (1:38:33 AM) Priceless: Lianst? (1:41:05 AM) Lianst: you only ahve on it was unrelated solars (1:41:50 AM) Niet: Keep waiting in the general area? (1:43:37 AM) Lianst: maybe ti wasn't the best strategy? (1:44:13 AM) Priceless: hmmm (1:47:12 AM) Niet: Though it does offer some interesting ideas. (1:47:16 AM) Niet: Solar flytraps! (1:47:57 AM) Priceless: hmm (1:48:13 AM) Lianst: did you know they sell flypaper for hawks? (1:51:56 AM) Priceless: well, we could look toward getting into the sanctum of one of the others (1:53:16 AM) Niet: No, no I didn't. (2:01:52 AM) ***Priceless tries to think of the most effective means for locating talespinner (2:02:02 AM) Priceless: (what to roll for tip?) (2:02:15 AM) Lianst: use your superior spying capabilities? (2:02:30 AM) Niet: ... (2:02:31 AM) Niet: Right. (2:02:34 AM) ***Niet uses those! (2:03:51 AM) Lianst: perception+investigation+spies (2:04:28 AM) Niet: Conviction (2:04:34 AM) Niet: And four successes (2:04:48 AM) Niet: `roll 13d10 (2:04:48 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 13d10: 6 7 4 7 2 6 6 5 2 6 10 3 1 (2:04:55 AM) Niet: 13 (2:05:32 AM) Lianst: he's in a location in the hundred kingdoms. (2:06:21 AM) Priceless: we head that-a-way while having Niet re-check with spies as we go? (2:07:59 AM) Lianst: in in the hour it takes you to get there? (2:08:55 AM) Priceless: ah, right (2:09:23 AM) Niet: Ninja spies. (2:10:39 AM) Niet: We go! (2:11:26 AM) Priceless: si (2:13:23 AM) Lianst: its a small vilage that has been ravaged by bandits that has recently hired 7 mercenaries one of whom is a cyborg (2:13:56 AM) Niet: All mortal? (2:14:10 AM) Niet: Any larger affiliations? (2:14:21 AM) Lianst: awakened mortals from various positions (2:14:30 AM) Priceless: are they samurai? (2:14:31 AM) Niet: All use katanas? (2:14:34 AM) Niet: Heh. (2:14:54 AM) Lianst: the peasant who is a cyborg is awesome! (2:15:06 AM) Niet: Is it red? (2:16:17 AM) Priceless: if red, does he go three times as fast? (2:17:00 AM) Niet: Do they look suspiciously like the people in this video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba0ac9K3fSM (2:22:40 AM) Lianst left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 240 seconds). (2:22:40 AM) The account has disconnected and you are no longer in this chat. You will be automatically rejoined in the chat when the account reconnects. (2:23:12 AM) The topic for #exalted_pst is: Exalted: Pattern Spider Touched (2:23:19 AM) You are now known as Lianst (2:24:23 AM) Lianst: dced (2:27:04 AM) Lianst: why wouldn't he be in a rather awesome story or watching it? (2:27:32 AM) Niet: Right. (2:30:49 AM) Lianst: so situation? (2:31:04 AM) Niet: Look around, using essence sight. (2:31:19 AM) Niet: Where is the village in relation to Denandsor? (2:33:36 AM) Priceless: I look around, essence sight, immaterial (2:36:50 AM) Lianst: Its in the hundred kingdoms closer to the edge (2:37:07 AM) Lianst: he seems to be in the Inn (2:38:28 AM) Niet: Approach? (2:38:44 AM) Lianst: ok (2:41:11 AM) ***Priceless does so as well (2:42:13 AM) Niet: Niet falls in behind Priceless. (2:43:55 AM) Lianst: he's just talking and drinking with them (2:47:39 AM) Priceless: "Greetings." Priceless stated amicably. (2:52:08 AM) Lianst: "Hello" (2:53:59 AM) Priceless: "How are we this fine day?" she asked him (2:54:16 AM) Lianst: "celebrating" (2:54:29 AM) Niet: "Why?" (2:56:03 AM) Lianst: "they just repulsed the Bandits" (2:56:46 AM) Priceless: "Indeed?" she asked, "Did you help?" (2:59:50 AM) Lianst: "no" (3:02:17 AM) Priceless: "Is there a particular reason why not?" she queried, frowning a tad (3:03:42 AM) Lianst: "I came by after they left" (3:06:19 AM) Priceless: "Ah, alright then. Either way, would it be alright if we could talk in private? There are things we would like to discuss with you." (3:16:08 AM) Niet: (Lianst?) (3:20:08 AM) Lianst: "why?" (3:25:58 AM) Priceless: (does he mean "Why in Private" or "Why do you want to discuss"?) (3:28:32 AM) Lianst: (both) (3:29:28 AM) Priceless: "Well, sadly, some words are best shared in private, and are not meant for all ears. As to what, it is a great chance for advancing Great Forks." she told him casually. (3:31:05 AM) Lianst: (Presence+Charisma-2) (3:31:40 AM) Priceless: (full excellency) (3:31:47 AM) Priceless: (and just to clarify, -2?) (3:33:27 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (3:33:28 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 2 4 3 9 9 10 9 9 7 (3:33:34 AM) Priceless: `roll 2d10 (3:33:34 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 2d10: 3 4 (3:33:38 AM) Niet: (It's a negative stunt. If you succeed you lose 4m or 1wp) (3:33:47 AM) Lianst: (its a penalty) (3:33:56 AM) Priceless: (k...) (3:34:33 AM) Priceless: (12) (3:34:49 AM) Lianst: "Fine lead the way" (3:36:28 AM) ***Priceless leads him someplace reasonably secluded that is not within easy reach of a road. (3:36:58 AM) Niet: (Maybe in a room, like in an inn or something?) (3:37:13 AM) Priceless: (sure) (3:39:16 AM) Lianst: (ok) (3:43:00 AM) Priceless: "I am sure you've noticed there's been a lot of change going on lately." she stated once they were alone. (3:51:15 AM) Lianst: "Some" (3:54:02 AM) Priceless: "The appearance of the solars, the death knights, large swaths of land being conquered or annexed." she began to illustrate, "The world, and Great Forks, is on the precipice of even greater change." (3:55:51 AM) Lianst: "and?" (4:01:22 AM) Niet: "Where do you see Great Forks in these changes?" (4:01:29 AM) Lianst: he shrugs (4:01:41 AM) Niet: "What story will you weave for your city?" (4:03:28 AM) Lianst: 'why do you care?" (4:04:14 AM) Niet: "Aren't you a storyteller?" (4:04:41 AM) Priceless: "Because I feel Great Forks is a wonderful place, and would prefer to see it not fall under the boot heel of some solar warlord." She told him honestly. (4:04:51 AM) Niet: "So tell us a story, oh master of the art. Lets see who's is best, yours or hers." Niet points to Priceless. (4:04:57 AM) Niet: whose* (4:05:05 AM) Niet: (Stunt?) (4:08:28 AM) Lianst: (2) (4:09:31 AM) Niet: (Adding 6 successes excellency and conviction) (4:09:36 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (4:09:36 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 2 5 5 10 2 3 4 5 10 3 7 4 8 10 (4:09:43 AM) Niet: (19) (4:20:32 AM) Lianst: he frowns, "If you'll excuse me I need to get some air" (4:21:05 AM) Priceless: (He spent wp, didn't he?) (4:22:55 AM) Lianst: He makes his way to the door. (4:23:05 AM) Priceless: (1 sec, Lianst) (4:24:56 AM) Priceless: "Before you go, I have one question. Do you think you're really doing your best to inspire your people?" she asked. (4:26:15 AM) Priceless: Pointedly. (4:37:48 AM) Niet: Niet follows him out to the common room. (4:40:19 AM) Priceless: (belay that) (4:40:23 AM) ***Priceless follows (4:44:48 AM) Lianst: he gathers up the celebrating heroes and random villagers and quickly spins a tale of his city, of its glory, of its splendor, of it becoming the heart and soul of the River Provinces and perhaps beyond (4:45:17 AM) Lianst: `roll 20d10 (4:45:17 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 20d10: 4 3 6 2 10 1 7 10 3 10 3 5 10 7 8 10 10 5 1 7 (4:45:37 AM) Lianst: (you're up) (4:49:38 AM) ***Priceless smiles, spinning a more subtle tale, of a city, diverse, thriving, but lost, bereft of a true heart, of a true purpose. Of how, for all its splendor, it was drifting apart within, of how a wondrous savior came, of how she gave them unity, gave them purpose beyond the scrabbling for personal success, how she guided its patrons to inspiring entire peoples to a better path, all for (4:49:39 AM) ***Priceless her guidance. (4:49:59 AM) Lianst: (2) (4:50:18 AM) Lianst: (Charisma+performance) (4:50:46 AM) Priceless: (ecstatic passion kaleidoscope, zealous belief) (4:51:10 AM) Priceless: (Then, full excellency... can I do compassion, if not, conviction) (4:52:27 AM) Priceless: `roll 19d10 (4:52:28 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 19d10: 8 2 2 4 10 7 6 1 5 6 3 7 2 1 1 7 4 3 4 (4:52:37 AM) Lianst: (explain how either is applicable) (4:53:38 AM) Priceless: (well, compassion is applicable since the story would inspire others to follow her into a happier, safer life underneath her) (4:54:12 AM) Priceless: (conviction because she would want to win) (4:55:03 AM) Lianst: (convictions I gues) (4:55:36 AM) Priceless: (Then 11, goddamn dice bot) (4:55:54 AM) Niet: (Beats his MDV.) (4:56:01 AM) Niet: (ANd bonuses from emotion effects?) (4:57:26 AM) Lianst: The nod but are far more impressed by the first story (4:58:14 AM) Priceless: (how does HE react to the story though? Does he think on the lesson?) (4:58:52 AM) Lianst: he doesn't seem to react much to it (5:08:01 AM) Priceless: (sorry, I can't think, pause for now?) (5:08:47 AM) Lianst: sure (10:28:24 PM) The topic for #exalted_pst is: Exalted: Pattern Spider Touched (10:30:31 PM) Lian: back (10:31:27 PM) Niet: K. (10:31:50 PM) Priceless: "Well, since they clearly feel you did better, would you allow us to treat you to dinner, in congratulations?" she offered to him (10:33:47 PM) Lian: "sure" (10:34:40 PM) ***Priceless led him back to the room, laying out the food she'd treated with hegra drugs of absolute trust. (10:40:22 PM) Lian: "Why not out here?" (10:45:02 PM) ***Priceless just gives him the food out here then, I suppose (10:50:51 PM) Priceless: (Lian?) (10:51:23 PM) Lian: he watches you first (10:53:38 PM) Priceless: (... watches me?) (10:53:44 PM) Priceless: (I am confused?) (10:54:54 PM) Lian: (watches other people eat) (11:04:47 PM) Priceless: (Isn't that socially awkward? I mean, he won, he gets to eat first, sign of honor and all that jazz (11:05:02 PM) Myrah_: not if you're paranoid (11:10:38 PM) Lian: (he's waiting your choice) (11:14:17 PM) Priceless: (I'm waiting to see if Priceless' companion, Niet, will do something) (11:19:15 PM) Niet: (No, not really.) (11:19:20 PM) Niet: (It's your ballgame.) (11:19:55 PM) Myrah__ Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (11:19:56 PM) Niet: (Besides, I don't see how having absolute trust in yourself is that crippling. It's not good certainly, but Priceless already walks around demanding people quite literally worship the ground she walks on....) (11:20:10 PM) Myrah__ is now known as Myrah (11:20:54 PM) Priceless: (Fine, whatever) (11:21:05 PM) ***Priceless eats, pays WP. (11:22:14 PM) Myrah_ left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 268 seconds). (11:22:58 PM) Lian: He watches her (11:23:48 PM) Priceless: (... WHAT NOW!?) (11:24:44 PM) Lian: (react) (11:28:03 PM) Priceless: (....rrrrrrrr) "Well? Is the victor not going to eat his own celebratory meal?" she responded. (11:29:49 PM) Lian: He eats slowly (11:44:31 PM) Myrah_ Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (11:44:51 PM) Priceless: (Emotion monitor charm) (11:45:25 PM) Lian: he seems more trusting (11:48:00 PM) Myrah left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 240 seconds). (11:48:09 PM) Priceless: (gimme a bit) (8/5/2011 12:11:23 AM) Lian: (mmmmmmmmmm) (12:14:29 AM) Priceless: "So, Talespinner, don't you think it'd be best to allow someone to guide you, to lead your efforts for you, to make you more inspirational than ever before?" she queried. (12:21:11 AM) Priceless: (sorry about that Lian, had to deal with multiple things, including head-space) (12:21:58 AM) Lian: (Jen, all Infernals have limitations.. that's why you pick something that matches up how you want to play) (12:22:14 AM) Lian: "And who would that be?" (12:27:33 AM) ***Priceless is suffused in self-belief, as she stated, "Why, myself, dear Talespinner." (12:30:01 AM) Lian: he pauses to consider (12:36:19 AM) Priceless: "Imagine, throngs of people, a veritable sea, all hanging on your every word. All inspired, joined together, driven to greatness together." (12:40:40 AM) Lian: "I can already do that?" (12:43:35 AM) Priceless: "But, I know a secret that could make you even better, do you want it?" (12:45:23 AM) Lian: he looks confused (12:54:27 AM) Priceless: (Is he still trusting?) (12:55:21 AM) Lian: (torn between trust and his natural setup) (1:00:11 AM) Priceless: "Look," She stated with conviction, "You wish the best for your people, right? They are divided, chaotic. You and your compatriots are admirable for fending off a deathlord, but how long can you withstand the chaos of the world? How long till it creeps into the hearts of your people, till bickering solars come, divide them, steal them, shatter all that makes Great Forks good. I can (1:00:11 AM) Priceless: help you. With me, you can truly unite your people. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be able to help your people?" (1:01:55 AM) Lian: "I want to trust you but I am not sure you can. I have no proof" (1:06:54 AM) Priceless: (Well, gimme a moment, that response stumped me) (1:26:31 AM) Priceless: "What kind of proof would you need?" she asked (1:28:06 AM) Lian: "I don't know, I just met you randomly" (1:34:12 AM) Priceless: "Hmm. True. Additionally, about any task you could set me to could be done by someone who is lying to you in the first place. Perhaps it would be best to just have faith?" she posed. (1:35:00 AM) Lian: "...I don't think so" (1:43:03 AM) Priceless: (... I have absolutely no idea what to do from here) (1:43:55 AM) Niet: "You say that, but the truth is, you've known she was somone you could admire from the moment you first saw her, didn't you?" Niet asks quietly. (1:44:03 AM) Niet: "So there's no need to play coy, is there?" (1:44:14 AM) Niet: (Golden Years) (1:44:19 AM) Niet: (If applicable.) (1:44:27 AM) Niet: (GLories that Never were) (1:44:58 AM) Lian: (Roll) (1:46:25 AM) Niet: (Conviction, max excellency) (1:46:32 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (1:46:32 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 10 4 8 2 3 7 5 4 1 3 6 3 (1:46:44 AM) Niet: (15) (1:48:16 AM) Lian: "hmm" (1:49:29 AM) Priceless: (have his emotions adjusted accordingly?) (1:51:20 AM) Lian: (yes) (1:52:45 AM) Priceless: "Don't you want to let me help you help your people? To give you the key to unifying them and granting stability in these chaotic times?" she asked (1:59:26 AM) Lian: (Jen do you mind some advice?) (2:00:02 AM) Priceless: (go ahead?) (2:00:36 AM) Lian: (telling someone all the reasons they should accept your wish is not a good strategy) (2:01:25 AM) Priceless: (honestly, I'm just trying to get this over with) (2:02:42 AM) Lian: (I am not saying Niet won't work here, but I am saying in the future if you just show you care get people to open up to you about their problems you can then catch them) (2:07:33 AM) Lian: (understand?) (2:08:03 AM) Priceless: (sure) (2:08:16 AM) Priceless: (I suppose we can work on ingraining that another time) (2:09:20 AM) Lian: "I could see the advantage" (2:21:11 AM) Priceless: (VEE, high priestess sort of setup to unite the city in worship of priceless, will hammer details out tomorrow or whenever, right now, I REALLY need sleep) (2:22:42 AM) Priceless: (Night. sorry about all my failings) (2:22:48 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). ---- Back grant Category:Exalted: The Green Knights